


Honeymoon

by RainbowArches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, M/M, Obligatory cabin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper insists they use this time to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

Jasper didn’t want to wake up, but he did because something was disturbing him and old training told him he should open his eyes and see if he needed to kill it or not. Plus, if he went back to sleep, Nick would just say “I told you so,” and become an even more insufferable nurse. It was Nick, oddly enough, who had woken him.

“What’s wrong?” Jasper asked. His torso was in Nick’s lap, and he was pretty sure Nick had just been trying to get an arm under Jasper’s knees.

“Sorry,” Nick said. “I didn’t mean to wake you. We’re here.”

“Where’s here?” Jasper had tried, from the time he was loaded into the helicopter until he fell asleep some hours later, to get Nick to tell him where they were going, but Nick wouldn't budge. All he would say was “Go to sleep,” or “Have some more water,” or “Did you take your painkillers?”

“You’ll see.”

He helped Jasper sit up, getting ready to support his weight until they got to wherever they were going. Jasper didn’t need that much help walking anymore; it was just an excuse to cling to each other.

“You were going to carry me outside, weren’t you?” Jasper said as they stood up.

“No,” Nick lied.

“You better not have,” Japer grumbled. “You know better than to strain yourself like that right now. You knew better when you pulled FitzSimmons out of the water and you knew better when you were trying to lift me bridal style.”

“I was just checking your injuries. You can get your own ass wherever it needs to be,” Nick said as he put an arm around Jasper’s waist.

“Damn right I can,” Jasper said, putting an arm around Nick’s shoulders.

They walked outside (Jasper was barely limping anymore, but Nick held onto him, just in case) into the sunlight. It felt nice after being cooped up in the helicopter all day. Jasper grinned. It was a pretty little lake scene, with a rustic cabin sitting just outside the woods. Jasper had never been here before but he’d heard about it several times.

He looked up at Nick. “I finally get to see your superhero cabin? Is this a surprise honeymoon?”

Nick’s eyebrows shot up. “Honeymoon? Did you have the wedding without me?”

“I’m just saying,” Jasper went on as they made their way to the cabin. “I don’t have superpowers, you don’t have superpowers, so what else are we going to use this cabin for besides copious amounts of mind-blowing sex?”

 “It’s not a sex cabin,” Nick muttered for the umpteenth time since he’d renovated the place.

“No, not for _other_ people. But why are _we_ here if not for sex?”

“ _I_ am here to plan our next move. _You_ are here to recover.”

Jasper’s face fell, and he considered not arguing and accepting his fate. Nick's idea wasn't bad, exactly. There was still work to do, and Jasper hadn’t fully recovered yet, and this was the perfect place to do both those things. But this was also the perfect place to have fun and be romantic and properly relax, and he’d be damned if he let Nick miss the opportunity.

“No,” Jasper said firmly. “If I’m here to recover, then you’re here to recover. So we’re going to sleep in every morning, we’re going to watch lots of T.V., we’re going to cook whatever we want and have real romantic dinners, and maybe we’ll do some fishing or something. But we’re not going to work for a whole week.”

Nick stared at him blankly, the way he did when he was just waiting to snap some good point at him and win the argument, but he broke into a smile and laughed.

“Okay, fine,” he said. “No working. We’ll pretend we’re on our honeymoon, or practice for retirement or whatever. You’re right. We deserve a break.”

They didn’t go inside right away. They stretched their legs by walking along the edge of the pond, before going to sit on the porch and enjoy the sunshine.

“I know it’s not a sex cabin,” Jasper said. “But can we do it at least once? It’ll be like the movies.”

Nick sighed heavily, but the corners of his mouth were fighting their way into a smirk. “Fine. But don’t tell anyone. You don’t know how many superheroes have asked me if they could take their dates here.”


End file.
